


Mrs. Doctor

by Zarius



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frankenstein (Mary Shelley), Cybermen - Freeform, F/M, Post-Episode: s12e08 The Haunting of Villa Diodati, Spoilers, Villa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Why did they all assume she was married? (you know where this is going...tag for 12x08)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor & River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, thraham
Comments: 26
Kudos: 56





	Mrs. Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vgault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/gifts).



The Doctor was at a loss to know what they meant, Byron, Mary, all those at the villa that had graced her and her family with their company on this disenchanted evening.

'Mrs. Doctor?', no, no just Doctor would do.

But why would they care to assign her a lawfully wedded title?

Byron in particular had recently been separated from his wife, why would he address any of his pursuits this way?

And pursue her he did, it was almost flattering, but the rules of historical engagement prevented her from pursuing the matter further.

In truth, they were not wrong.

In another life, she had taken a wife, her parents having conceded to the union, the pairing were tethered to one another on the very edge of existence, time could not move forward without them.

With the mightiest tide of time, the river did soar, and its song was a name that swept across the ocean of stars.

She was a universe unto itself.

The song had ceased for that wife, though her own would never end.

And if her song could never end, who goes on singing with her?

She reflected on her role to her three companions, and came to a rather obvious conclusion.

The dynamic had been obvious to all those in attendance to the villa.

Quite right too.

So who did they assume she was married to?

She walked slowly around the console, creeping up on her three family members, those who had agreed to advance with step two of her plan to avert the rise of the Cyber-armies, her eyes trained and focused on one in particular.

She thought back to the fireside chat she'd had with him in the villa under the cold and daunting curtain of night, a heat of the moment argument between the two that now resonated warmly in her memory. Squabbling over things she didn't believe in and a man's failure to complete the sole task he was assigned to, keeping his eye trained on a wandering sleepwalker.

Mary Shelly, Byron and the rest had observed behavioural patterns such as this, and indeed, had noticed the instant Graham O'Brien made reference to the considerable distance she had placed between their transport and their destination.

Their conclusions were easy to understand.

As Yaz and Ryan wandered off to get changed, The Doctor steadily approached Graham, who was hanging around the console, almost expecting what was to come next.

She walked right up to his side and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for Doc?" Graham asked, a little giddy.

"For giving me a minute" she said.

She encouraged Graham to get a move on, for there was a war to win.

"God speed gentle husband" she whispered.


End file.
